It is known in the art relating to internal combustion engines and the like to provide shields, or inner passage defining members, in exhaust passage means such as cylinder head exhaust ports, exhaust manifolds and the like. Various types of shields, or inner linings, have been provided for different purposes. One purpose has been to insulate the exhaust passages to reduce the outer skin temperature. Another has been to reduce the loss of engine exhaust heat prior to delivery to another device such as an exhaust turbocharger for using the high temperature exhaust energy or an exhaust treatment device such as a catalytic converter for supporting combustion reactions in the exhaust gases.
Depending upon the construction of and materials used in such shielded exhaust passage assemblies, the temperature changes occurring in the exhaust systems may result in severe stresses due to differential expansion of various portions of the inner shield members and the outer housing members. However, slip joints and other devices have been previously used to accommodate such stresses.